Monster Hunter System In Marvel World
by Teaner
Summary: Huasheng travels through the world of Marvel! Connect the monster hunter big world! The US team is flying against the dragon! Tony, I need a protective suit! Hulk and Horned Dragon fight power! The super ant smeared the slobber on his face and looked up at the scaly dragon at the top of his head. . . Let's talk about it, don't eat me, okay? WARNING BAD GRAMMAR.JUSTsharingSOMEnovel
1. Chapter 1

**I NOT OWN ANYTHING JUST SHARING SOME NOVEL**

**WARNING BAD GRAMMAR!!!**

Chapter 1 wake up

New York, Lower Manhattan Hospital

"Scissors! Fast..."

"Prepare the suture."

"Well, everyone! Suture, this guy is safe."

It is really uncomfortable to squint at the white light.

"Ah-pain..."

The arm didn't feel up and wanted to block the eyes, but suddenly there was a pain in the heart.

The smell of a sterilized water also rushed into the nose.

"Man, if I were you, it would never be tampering." A voice came from the ear.

Holding on to the discomfort of the eyes, looking at the side, a middle-aged man who looks very kind and sly is recording something.

Familiar taste, familiar white coat, why am I in the hospital?

The brain is a bit messy, what happened?

He seems to see my doubts: "You are very lucky, young man, um, is also a miracle, steel bars run through your lungs, but you have stubbornly come over, and your arm is broken, but Your uncle is... I am sorry."

He looked at me still very stunned expression: "It's a car accident... Are you okay? Feeling still awake?"

"No, I am fine, thank you doctor." The face stunned and said to the doctor.

"Well, you should rest first. We will conduct a comprehensive inspection of you this evening." I thought I was in sorrow.

The doctor who turned to leave left to the door and turned back: "If you feel hungry, there are some fruits, but remember, don't eat too much."

"Good doctor, I will pay attention."

As the sound of the door closed, I turned my head and fell into meditation. Obviously, the original owner of this body did not produce a miracle...

Closing your eyes, a lot of information began to emerge in your mind.

My name is Watson, um... right, that is the life of Holmes, of course, just the same name.

However, the current name should be called Watson Diarand.

Before crossing, it was a quasi-university dog who had just returned to continue his studies.

Then on the way back to school, I was killed.Oh, it's a coincidence, it's a car accident.

The original owner of this body, Watson Diarand, had been living with his uncle Rocco before the accident.

Uncle Rocco has an auto repair shop. He usually works for his uncle. Two people are dependent on each other. As for his parents, he died when he was 5 years old.

"Sure enough, the early death of the passer-by parents is standard configuration, but..."

Looked at the will on the table next to the bed... Why didn't the rest of the uncles let go!?Let me give you a living!

Yes, Uncle Rocco was driving a car accident, but unfortunately, after arriving at the hospital, Uncle Rocco failed to survive the operation.

"And it's this fucking world!"

Turning around, I saw the playboy on the door of the fashion magazine, the sullen mustache and the disgusting smile, Tony Stark.

Closed his eyes, Huasheng, who is no longer thinking about it, slowly entered a dream.

Huasheng in the dream did not hear it, and there seemed to be a voice in his mind saying something.

In the past two days, an uncle named Polk, with his wife, Liya, often visits Watson.

However, because the road is far away, Watson will not let them run all the time.

However, these two days always felt itchy in the stomach. Two days later, at the request of Watson again, his attending physician once again arranged a comprehensive examination for him. He found that this time, except for the arm fracture, there was no change, and the fatal injury of the lungs almost recovered. Now!Let the doctor think that the inspection is wrong and check again. The result is the same twice.His attending doctor had to agree to Watson's request for discharge.

After going through the formalities of discharge, Huasheng, who walked out of the hospital, smelled a hint of smoke.

This made Watson, who was very disliked to target, frown when he was a conscript.

Looking back at the hospital signboard.Think of the location of the 'Roaring House'.

Manhattan?Hell kitchen?This place, it is estimated that the most treatment is gunshots...

Watson, who has a fixed plate, came to the 'Roaring House' auto repair shop at the junction of Manhattan and Hell's Kitchen.

Through the uncle who had already established a good will, the 'Roaring House' has already passed the name of Watson, and there are about $80,000 in deposits, and $3,000 in cash, perhaps even counting it, hanging on the bedroom wall. That old shotgun?

Opposite is a gun shop called 'Men's Romance', which was opened by Uncle Polk. The two seem to be the ones that opened together.

Well, the business on both sides is good. After all, the crime rate is high, and the repair of firearms and vehicles is a must.It is also because of this reason that the small gangs and street gangsters in the vicinity are still relatively caring for the two, but this time the uncle died, maybe some people have ideas.

"This is probably not a hellish level start."

It is said that the rich depend on science and technology, and the poor depend on mutating. But can I seem to have nothing?!

Think of the face in the magazine --

Sure enough, compared to this superhuman being like a dog, the alien world of the alien gods is still the beginning of the hell level...

"Watson, it's me Uncle Polk."

Watson opens the door: "Hello, Uncle Polk."

"Child are okay, how are you feeling now?"

"I'm fine, Uncle Polk, I'm just...packing up the house."

"That's good, come on, let's go find you Liya, and she made your favorite double cheeseburger."

Uncle Polk said that he began to help me sort out the house.

Watson, who has long been hungry, has begun to work on his hands. Although one hand is inconvenient, the appeal of food still makes Watson full of energy.

... Labor time division line...

"It's so delicious, Liya"

"Child, you're fine." Liya, who is still over 45 years old, still has a new double cheeseburger from the kitchen and put it in front of Watson.

"Of course, hahaha, our Watson is a man!" Uncle Polk touched his face and said to Liya.

"Right, Watson, three days later, you can't be absent from Uncle Rocco's funeral."

"Don't worry, Uncle Polk, I will arrive on time."

After saying goodbye to Uncle Polk, he walked alone on the street and began to think about life.

I was thinking about how I spent my time in the future, I couldn't help but touch the gift from Uncle Polk on the lower back --

A Glock 19 pistol and a box of 9mm bullets in the pocket.

"Kid, if you are injured, you will go home and look for your mother!"

This is not the place you should come!"

A bad tone awakened Watson from his thoughts and looked up at the people who spoke to him.

A purple hair is shining, and two rows of earrings are in the ears.As the gaze moved, a black cobra tattoo was finally placed on the left side of the opponent's neck.

It is a black snake help!It seems that my uncle once said that you should not go to the West Street, because there are two gangs in this neighborhood to compete for the site!

The West Street District is the site of the Black Snake Bang. The auto repair shop and gun shop in the middle of the two blocks are their goal!One of the two gangs is the Black Snake Bang!The other is the Kui Wo Bang!

However, the central area is currently controlled by Kui Wo, so Kui Wo has helped the boss and uncle and Uncle Polk to reach an agreement: Kui Wo will protect the two houses to a certain extent, and the two stores should give priority to accept Kui Wo help business!After all, the gang is stealing the land for the benefit. If the ordinary people in the site are not spared, then the gang will not survive!

Therefore, the Kui Wo gang, which is supported by gun shops and auto repair shops in the central area, has certain advantages. The black snake gang is also a hateful itch. For the central area, these two places are guns, ammunition and vehicles. Supply point!

Watson, who finished his thoughts, silently glanced at the man dance bar not far from the purple hair, and turned away.

The hero does not eat before the loss!Moreover, I am still injured!

Besides, Watson does not think that this purple hair does not recognize who he is!The personnel of the two stores must have been familiarized by the Black Snakes!

Huasheng, who came home, recalled Zi Mao's own eyes, and there was an inexplicable excitement and greed!

It seems that some preparations are needed...

1am.

Ding!Ding!Peng!

Huh, finally installed~

Watson, who had an inconvenient arm, put down the hammer in his hand.Today, after coming back from the black snake to help the door, there is a feeling, very uneasy!

This feeling of being stared at has been lingering!

So Watson, who just returned home, started his own preparation!

Looking at the parts scattered on the ground, Watson couldn't help but mutter. Fortunately, there is an iron ladder that can be lowered on the second floor. Otherwise, I am not trapped myself...

The roaring house is a two-storey building, the second floor is a resting house, and the first floor is divided into two parts.

The front part is 2 repair spaces and some tools, and the rear part is a small living room with warehouse and stairs.

Watson took off his overalls and began to look at his own achievements.

The first is the gate. It used to be an electric gate for entering the car. A security door on the left entered.Now the door seams of the entire security door are sprayed with foam glue!

Also covered with a layer of wood nailed!The electric gate can only be opened from the internal button, but it is still safe to spray foam in the gap.

After entering, the door is a simple wooden bolt, and some heavy objects are placed next to the door to block the door.

Looking at the left hand with the fixed plate still quite helpless, one hand is too inconvenient.

Watson, who has been busy for a long time, sat in a chair and didn't feel sleepy.

Time to go back home.

One of the men behind the purple hair, looking at the distant Huasheng could not help but say to the purple hair: "Three brothers, this is not the kid in the auto repair shop? How can he let him go?"

"What? You still want to kill him directly on the streets of so many people? I am going to find the boss, you look at it!"

When Zi Mao said, he walked to the Man Dance Bar not far away.

I opened the door of the Man Dance Bar, ignoring the colorful lights and the deafening DJ. I couldn't help but look at the central stage. A sexy and sultry figure was twisting against the steel pipe, with a silver The shining low-cut dress is like a silver snake with a hook, a soft, slender neck, and a rounded buttocks, like a Dominican dancer, exuding the desire.

The purple hair of the god of a sudden suddenly felt cold, and this reminded me that the sexy figure on the stage is not that he can covet, and she has no idea how many dead souls under her body!She is the signature of the Man Dance Bar!It is also the 'discipline and cleaner' of the Black Snake gang: Silver Snake!

Going back to the purple hair of God and quickly going to the third floor, now there is more important thing!

Directly to the third floor, the two strong men at the door saw the arrival.

"Three brothers are good!"

"Well, I want to see the boss!"

Open the door,

When I walked to the inner hall, I heard a burst of breath and heavy breathing. The purple hair stood quietly and waited for the man.

Little Cohen, the soul of the Black Snake, the black snake.

"Well...hey!"

Little Cohen, who was finally released, waved the woman on the bed, sat on the bed and lit a cigarette, and opened her mouth: "What?"

Obviously, some moods are not beautiful, but no one can be a fool in this position.

"Boss, I just saw the kid in the auto repair shop. He has a wound in his left hand. It seems that the old-fashioned news that has been hung up is true!"

Yep?The black snake's calm, waveless eyes flashed a dangerous light.

"Boss?"

Silent for a long time...

"It seems that our chance is coming! 1 o'clock tonight! Call your people, pick up the kid, grab the store! Clean and neat! It is best not to be discovered! I and the silver snake to attack the Kui wolf, you guys If it is exposed, kill the kid directly!"

This time, take the central area directly!If it goes well, even the entire East Street area is mine!

The two cold light behind the smoke perfectly explains Cohen Lit's deadly black snake!


	2. Chapter 2

"Small Mouse! you go to unlock! I will faint him first, tie up! When the boss has their outpost, come to our side to join! Kill the Kui Wolf directly tonight!"

"Good three brothers! Look at me! This lock will open in minutes!"

Ding!It was detected that the unidentified armed person intended to approach!

Yep?Wandering on the table, Watson is sober!Someone!Watson stood up and took the gift that Uncle Polk gave!It seems that there is nothing wrong with tonight!

"The special! Small mouse hasn't opened yet?! What do you eat?"

Smallmouse that was urged by the third brother to sweat was said: "No, my brother, I should have opened the lock! But this door is not moving!"

"waste!"

Watson grinned and joked. The whole door was sealed with foam rubber. He also ordered a wooden board, which was already integrated into the wall!Still want to unlock?!

Watson, who is stealing music, is preparing to go to the second floor, giving a friend outside the door a time to go down

Peng!!!

A loud explosion sounded out of nowhere!!

"Walfak! What's going on!" group of people frightened, and quickly looked at the distant fire that came out in the distance!

It is the boss who went to the direction of the attack!

···The eyes turn to the place of explosion···

The black snake looked at the countless younger brothers around the dead and wounded, ignoring the Kui Wolf around him to help the public.

Looking into the depths of the turbid smog ahead,

The tall outline that gradually appeared.

"Que! Wolf!"

"Hello, little snake, this 'gift' must be very pleasant?"

In the smoke, a tall man, a sharp-eyed face, full of wild long hair, and a layer of distinct muscles!

Wearing a pair of pointed tigers on your hands!

The sly wolf that walked out of the smoke looked at the black snake of the wolf, and the corner of his mouth slowly rose.

The black snake's gaze is getting colder and colder: "It's not over yet! Kui wolf!"

The voice just fell!Behind the Kui Wo, flashed a touch of cold!Kui Wo seems to have already noticed a general side to the left!A dagger with a cold light, skipped from the ear!

"Hey, little sex snake, do you think I don't know where you are?!"

Kui wolf reveals a disdainful tone.

"Oh? Is it~"

As the hand flipped the silver dance dagger, a graceful figure stood not far away, and the sexy figure exudes a hormonal taste.

The tumbling dagger suddenly stopped, and the smooth tongue licked the blood on the dagger. At the same time, Kui's right ear showed a gap!!

Kui wolf is full of wild danger, the pupil shrinks instantly!

Put away the disdainful Kui wolf looking at the two, the muscles of the whole body suddenly burst!The whole person emits a dangerous beast!!This!It is the Kui wolf that makes the black snake and the silver snake jealous!!

"Today, no one wants to run!" The last word of Kui Wo just fell, and the whole person instantly burst!Rushing to the silver snake that just sneaked on him!Have a hatred immediately!Crush your little head first!

The silver snake felt the threat of death at the moment of Kui Wo's movement, and immediately the body bowed and bounced backwards!Never pick up!

The black snake saw the Kui wolf attacking the silver snake and did not give up this opportunity!Rush to the back of Kui Wo!I don't know when there are two daggers with purple light in my hands!

"Small snake! The skill behind you is learning what kind of hybrids in Africa!"

Kui wolf, who twisted his body and slammed the black snake, laughed.

After the black snake listens, the general look of the snake is colder!

"Silver Snake! Solve him first! There is support behind, other garbage should not be taken care of!"

The silver snake also turned back at this time, and the two men rushed to the Kui wolf at the same time!

"Hey, trouble!" Kui Wo also rushed to the two without showing weakness!

Roaring House

"Three brothers, it seems to be the boss, they are exposed!" One of the younger brother could not help but say.

"Crap! I know it! Small mouse let go! Fak, I don't believe it! Go straight and kill the kid! Go back!"

The purple hair that retreated to the edge of the flowerbed at the side of the road said that he had pulled out a grenade directly!Pull the fuse and throw it at the electric gate!

Peng!!

With this loud noise, the electric gate has been blown out of a big hole!Although the electric gate can't be opened outside, it is obvious that there is no thick security door!

A few people in the purple hair immediately rushed into the smoke after the explosion!

Just walked to the hole!There was a fierce gunshot!

It turned out that Huasheng, who had already taken a good shot!Watson, who had already rushed to the back room, was ready to go back to the building. Suddenly, a violent explosion was almost scared!

Just unlocked it now!Open the grenade without opening the lock!??Do you want to be so violent!?The span is too big!If I didn't enter the back room, I would be cold if I could!

The reaction to Watson is very clear!Grenade is brought, and the gun must have it!

So close, I still hurt!Anyway, I can't run!It is better to do it directly!Whoever shoots first will win!

Anyway, I'm going through it, afraid of it?!Open the door and lean directly on the rack of the repairing machine next to the door. Use the machine as a shelter to align the hole that was blown up!Seeing a few sly figures is a summer slap!!Glock's 16 rounds of bullets are shot directly out of the way!There was a scream in the moment!

Just kidding, when the target was shot, it was rarely more than 4 rings!But this is only five or six meters away, people are so big targets, it is impossible to off target!But in the next second, Watson immediately turned to the door!Hang the door latch!Go upstairs, in one go!

It's not awkward, but I don't know a few of them. When they react, they can't stop a small pistol!more importantly!Watson heard the most coveted voice since crossing!(Well, definitely not awkward!)

Ding!detected the host killing the soul - Black Snake members!Experience plus 5!

Ding!Detected the host killing the creature - Black Snake members!Experience plus 5!

Ding!Host experience detected (10/10)!Meet the upgrade conditions!Start upgrading!

Ding!The host meets the conditions and opens the character template!Open your personal map!

Please host a lot of upgrades!Call the monster army as soon as possible!

Ding!System Link World - Monster Hunter World!

"It's the system! Hahaha! I said as a passerby! Both parents are standard! The matching system may not appear! And, I am familiar with the monster hunter world!" Watson looked surprised and laughed. !

"Just now, the system said to summon the monster army as soon as possible? Is it possible to summon the dragon inside the monster hunter world!?" That is the dragon of the fantasy world!Huasheng, who is gradually calm, presses his emotions.

"System, first open the personal map!" Now there is no time to look at the personal attributes, first solve those few people!

Ding!The host is detected to be in combat!Whether to load to the hunter state battle!

Ding!Hunter status will have game data body!Immune fatal injury!But fatal injuries can cause tearing!

Hunter status?Must be loaded!Even the original novice hunter has super physical qualities!

"load!"

The voice just fell, the heart began to emit white light and instantly wrapped the entire body of Watson.

After the white light!A new Huasheng, a streamlined and muscular muscle, is on the line!

Looking down at his level 1 hunter leather outfit, and has completely restored his left hand!Shaking hands and shaking hands feel completely different power, plus a small map.

"Oh, now, see who is the hunter!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Fuck, this kid has a gun! Three brothers! Are you okay!?"

"I'm fine! Leave someone alone at the door, and look at the two guns' wastes dead! Shoot! I am going to torture this kid today! Small Mouse! Go with me!"

Watson saw through the map that the Black Snake Gang only came to five people, and the leader was the purple hair!I just killed 2 of them in the next building.

"But this purple hair is quite alert! I still leave a person to keep the door? Hey, just let me break!"

Open the second floor window and climb directly upstairs. For the monster pendants flying on the wall, it is not too easy!

From the roof to the front of the gatekeeper, but heard that the purple hair can not hit the door!I have to use a mine!When Watson's mind circulated, he had an idea.

Just when the purple hair and the mouse retreated to the door and threw the grenade, the violent explosion sounded!There is a heavenly justice under the moonlight!

The three people who bowed their heads to avoid the explosion shock did not find it!

I saw the fallen Watson left-handed hunter dagger directly inserted into the back of the gang member at the back of the door!

The right hand Glock 19 is facing the back of his purple hair and the mouse is another shot!

moment!Three kills!

Watson looked at his masterpiece and couldn't help but mutter: "I didn't expect it to be too nervous for the first time. I forgot to call Demasia.

Ding!Detected the host killing the creature - Black Snake members!Experience plus 5!

Ding!Detected the host killing the creature - Black Snake members! Experience plus 5!

Ding!The host is detected to kill the creature - the black snake helps the temporary head purple hair!Experience plus 10!

Ding!Host experience detected (20/20)!Meet the upgrade conditions!Start upgrading!

Ding!The host level is detected to meet the conditions!Open the lottery system!Open the mission system!

Complete the novice mission - fight back to the enemy!

My game, my turf, my rules!Do you think this sentence is just talking about it?

Repel the Black Snake Bang (5/5)

Task progress: completed

Novice mission rewards!A novice gift pack!100 lucky points!

Lying in the trough?Upgraded again?And a spree?Look, mind meditation, system, call out the character template!

Host: Watson Diarand Male

Occupation: Novice Hunter

Level: 2 (0/50)

Life: 100%

Status: Health

Physique: novice hunting human body (beyond the limits of normal human body)

Permissions: 1 lottery (partially unlocked)

2 monster space (unlocked)

3 (unknown)

4 (unknown)

Backpack: A novice gift package, a lottery score of 100.

Ok?The system, this lottery, part of the unlocked is going on?

Ding!When the host completes certain tasks, it unlocks the lottery!Currently unlocked: drugs, generally equipped with two.

Ok, this doesn't matter, the novice spree first...

"Watson! You're fine!" Uncle Polk, armed with a shotgun, ran out of the street across the street in his pajamas.

"Uncle Polk, I am fine!"

Watson, who looked at the leather clothes, looked at the body on the ground, and Uncle Polk also found the black snake tattoo on their neck!

"It's a black snake!! Watson, go back to the house with me, wait for the police to come and say it!"

"Uncle Polk, I am very good, better than ever before!" Watson looked in the direction of the start of the violent explosion: "Uncle Polk, I need to get back the things that belong to me and Uncle Rocco!"

"I think, this car accident! It is the black snake!" said, Watson walked to the side of the broken electric gate, a punch!With a bang, I shot a punch of about 1 inch!"And, Uncle Polk, I am different from before!"

Uncle Polk looked at Watson with amazement. He said: "Okay, I don't stop you. You hold it, listen, no matter what the result, you must come safely!" He said that the shotgun was handed over. In the hands of Watson.

"Sure!" After that, Watson ran to the explosion!

Looking at the distant Watson, Polk fell into deep thought, a mutant?Shake his head, whether Huasheng is a mutant, or a super-powerful person, or an ordinary boy!Rocco old man!I will protect him!

Polk turned to his house and saw Liya, who was leaning against the door, before entering the house.

"Polk, don't talk to me, go, you will all come back safely."

Polk nodded silently and hugged Liya: "Do something, we will be hungry when we return."

After that, he bowed his head and gave Liya a deep kiss.I took the gun, rode my own locomotive, and drove in the direction of Watson.

Liya at the door, unconsciously clenched the cross necklace on the neck, and a crystal on the back of his hand slowly slideed down.

... The dividing line of the battle...

Watson, who is fast moving through the streets, meditates in his heart and opens a novice spree!

Ding!Open a novice spree!

Get a novice monster big fierce dragon (800 size) one!

Small healing agent*3!Respond to 30% health!

Small physical medicine *3!Stay energized for 4 hours!

Detoxification agent *3!Discharge poisoning!

Monster extended spree (inherent monster volume * 2 packs 1 , number of monsters * 2 packs 1)

Ding!The maximum size of the monster is refreshed!Big fierce dragon 800cm!

Is so rich?Is it the primary BOSS for me?The pharmacy will not say, what is this monster expansion spree?Volume *2?Quantity *2?Can monster hunters still play like this?Don't you go to heaven?!

Ding!It is detected that the host has a monster: 1 big fierce dragon, meet the conditions!Permission update!

Ding!Monster space permissions are turned on!

The fierce dragon has been charged to the monster space!The host can access it!

There are also monsters with backpacks. This system is too intimate. ····Watson looked at the upcoming fireworks scene, the corner of the mouth, the slag, are you ready?!

...the battlefield that will be inserted by Watson...

It is still the situation before, but this time it is a little different. The black snake has three blood holes on his shoulder!

Fake, still hit him!This time my combat power has plummeted!but···

"Queen wolf! Your back has been hurt by the silver snake! It won't take long! You will also be poisoned! This time! Count us! How? If you go to the hospital now, you can have it!" The black snake has some hoarse voices. It shows that his physical strength is almost exhausted!

"Hey, little snake, when are you so naive?! Hmm? Hahahaha, you thought I had lost so much effort, even! Lost me a man! Created a fuse that will make you feel good! Isn't it completely prepared!!" Saying, Kui Wolf pulled out a small syringe with green liquid from his pocket and tied it directly to his arm. The injection was completed in an instant, and the purple line after poisoning on Kuiwo was fast. Regress!

The cold snake's coldness instantly shrinks!

"The original car accident was planned by you! Also! How can you have that formula!"

At this time, the silver snake's hook-and-eye beauty also reveals a trace of despair, and it is replaced by a touch of firmness in a blink of an eye!

Just as the silver snake in the black snake's almost gazing eyes, twisted the silver snake's waist and slowly walked to the front of the Kui wolf.

"Queen Wolf, I..."

"It turned out to be what you did!" A roar of chills exuding the chilly moment filled the battlefield!


	4. Chapter 4

Ding!Release novice advanced tasks!The gang's destruction!

Eliminate the head of the Kui Wo Bang and the Black Snake Bang!Let them know!You are not irritating!

Kui Wolf Gang: Kui Wo (0/1)!

Black Snake Gang: Black Snake (0/1) Silver Snake (0/1)!

Task status: Not completed.

Um, isn't that purple hair?system?

Ding!The real leader of the black snake gang is only the black snake and the silver snake!Purple hair is just a temporary manager!

Ok~ Watson is still thinking on the way to come, these people are good experience, and also released the task!I will give them a happy moment, I didn't expect it!

Let him hear the truth about the car accident!I didn't even think that it was Kucha's mess!

"Original! It's what you did!"

Watson, still in the dark, first released a fierce dragon!Let the fierce dragons use their tails to smash themselves to Kui Wo!

I want to make you die soon!just now!I miss it!

Watson, who has a primary hunter quality, has faintly exceeded the captain of the United States in terms of physical fitness and physical strength!Well, although the heart is a little inflated, it is definitely not afraid of a few gangsters!

The three people who were shocked by the thorough chill were turning to look at the direction of the sound. A big punching bag had already flown to the face of Kuiwo!

boom!The entire body of Kuiwo, accompanied by a few small yellow teeth and a touch of blood, fell to the ground.

The silver snake in the vicinity has now recognized who the person who rushed out is.

She has done it for many years, she thinks the most correct move!

A touch of silver light instantly passed through the Watson, which had just stopped. It was too late to see the silver snake of the fruit and the black snake that had retired early, and shot directly backwards!To run!

Fake!We have two Kuiwo that haven't been so good for so long, and it's a direct punch.Although there are ingredients for sneak attack!However, our two basic attacks from start to finish are all sneak attacks!Just kidding, don't run, just wait for death!

The black snake sprinting in the opposite direction of Watson looked back and saw that Watson had drunk with a bottle that didn't know what it was. The purple lines that had just appeared on his body disappeared instantly!

Walter, Fuck!Although I didn't think about how much attack effect this is, why do you have an antidote??

Don't let me catch the recipe that leaked!otherwise!Must let you!Not as good as life...

boom!

The black snake and the silver snake, which are screaming in their hearts, are about to rush into the dark to escape. They don't know what they hit, and they are directly smashed back!played 2 rolls on the ground.

"What! East···········!!!" angry black snake, watching the darkness slowly sticking out, there is already a big mouth of 2 meters, and gradually loses his voice. "OH···My· ··God !"

Hey!Hey!

In the lower epidermis of the big mouth, a human figure slowly slides into the dark invisible part.There is only one pair of feet with broken bones on the ground!

Ding!Eliminate the black snake!Experience 20, current experience level 2 (20/50).

what!The silver snake finally collapsed, causing the screaming of the milk.

With a huge claw with 4 sharp barbs taken from the dark!Screams come to an abrupt end!There is only a trace of silk that indicates that this woman is still alive.

Step ·····

Hearing the footsteps that gradually entered, the silver snake opened his eyes effortlessly, releasing the deepest desire for survival in the heart: "Save···········

At this time, the silver snake could not see the perfect body at the beginning. One of the claws of the big fierce dragon penetrated from her lower rib and inserted into the asphalt, nailing her to the ground.

Watson slowly squats down and looks at the fascinating face. "I ask you a question, tell me the answer, I will save you!"

The silver snake seems to see the hope of life!I am waiting for this life-saving problem with a big wink.

"Just you just saw me, why not seduce me?" Watson asked earnestly.

The emotional silver snake's chest is up and down quickly, hehe!!A blood spit out!Dead =

system,

Can a small healing agent save her?

Ding!Sorry for the host!This living body is dead!

The system is currently not capable of robbing the soul from the goddess of death!

Ding!Eliminate the silver snake!Experience 20, current experience level 2 (40/50).

"In the essays, the female villain should not be seduce the first time when he sees the protagonist?"

Looking at the silver snake that died directly, Watson looked helplessly at the front of the fierce dragon: "Is my problem too much?"

Hey?

Looking at the big fierce dragon, the big mouth and the mouth left a saliva: "Okay, ask you if you don't understand, eat it."

Get the owner's consent to the fierce dragon, straight up, throw the food in hand into the mouth!

Hey!

Watson, who was just about to say something, heard the call and turned to see the big fierce dragon staring at himself behind his back!

Watson, who didn't know what happened, had a feeling of uneasiness and turned around instantly!

Simultaneously!Use the monster extension pack!Number of monsters *2!The object is fierce!

Ding!The new monster is born!Has been charged to the monster space!

detects that the host has the same kind of monsters!When you put it back again, you can place it in a space within 100 meters!

"You! And your monsters don't move! Otherwise..." I don't know when the quarrel stood up, blocking a figure in front of myself!

"Uncle Polk!!" Turned around and saw Uncle Polk in the hands of Kui Wo, first surprised!Then there is the anger that goes straight to the brain!

"Uncle Polk?? Haha thought it was a passer-by, I didn't expect it to be a surprise!" Kuiwo face gradually smashed!

"Let him go! I promise, let you go!"

"Ha? Do you think that Laozi is as naive as the little short snake!? I want the scales of that monster! Exchange it with the scales! Otherwise! Your uncle Polk is dead!" said, the face of the Kui wolf Pulling Polk's neck lifted him slowly!

"I don't have time to think about it!!"

"Good! I change!" Strongly endured the violent Huasheng, looking at the big fierce dragon!The fierce dragon, who had the same mind, scraped his knees with his claws and handed Huasheng several pieces of his own scales.

Kuiwo looked at the scales in the hands of Watson, and she was a little excited. This time I can definitely make a contribution in front of Baron Straker!

"Give you!" Throw the scales in your hand to the Kuiwo!Just as Kuiwo reached out to pick up the scales, Uncle Polk also landed at the same time!

system!Behind the Kuiwo, put a big fierce dragon!

When the emotional Kuiwo wore the scales, the corners of the eyes saw that the two rows of silver light in the lower left corner flashed, and a huge black shadow instantly bite himself!

Because of the fear of hurting Uncle Polk, the fierce dragon was under the direction of Watson, and bit the small half body of Kui Wolf from the left side!Not the entire upper body!

This kind of monster!There is still one!?


	5. Chapter 5

Because I was afraid that Kui Wo reacted and injured Uncle Polk!Then go up!Kui Wo could not help but loose the hand holding Uncle Polk's neck, and the scales did not know where it was.

Uncle Polk, who was rescued, breathed in the mouth.

Watson stared at the Kui Wo in the fierce dragon's mouth and strode over.

"Let him go! I want to kill him personally!!" The eyes of the angry Watson slowly went to the fierce dragon.

Pooh!!

The fierce dragon feels the owner's wishes.Will almost bite into two pairs of Kui Wo, spit on the ground!

Watson slowly squatted down and looked at the dying Kui Wo: "You··"

In the first word just spit out, I saw the Kui Wo force a bite!The face changed dramatically, and the foam was highlighted in the mouth!

Watson who saw this scene felt a little familiar!

"Cut and drop one head. ··················································

At this moment, Watson knows!He is a Hydra!And must be transformed!

Otherwise, it is impossible to stand up in such a short time after picking up the punch!

Will not raise the conditions for using scale exchange!

It's too cheap to kill him directly. If you are a Hydra, you can still operate for yourself.

Watson, who is thinking about the flow, decides instantly!

The system gave me a small healing agent!There is also a detoxification agent!

At the moment when the small healing agent appeared on the hand, the Kui Wolf was poured!

Then I poured a bottle of antidote!

I saw that the wound that was bitten by the big fierce dragon on the Kui Wo healed at a speed visible to the naked eye!Respond to 30% health!

For ordinary people who are not hunter data, it is a panacea for healing internal and external injuries!

The face of Kui Wo also returned to normal, releasing the poisoning state!

Kui Wo eyes are full of incredible and frightening!Even if the organization has been used for a long time, the poison that will die in a few seconds can be lifted!There is also the potion that makes the body heal!Add a horrible monster!This person will definitely become a big worry for Straker!

Kui Wo, who just wanted to move, was directly pressed by a paw on the ground, but with the command of Watson, the fierce dragon shunned his own claws, and did not use much effort to prevent him from being killed directly.

Looking at the Kui Wo on the ground, I don't feel a headache, how can I carry him? Can't you carry it?!

System, can my monster space or backpack be a living person?

Ding!Monster space and backpacks can't store creatures!

However, the host, the monster space is relatively static for reality.

A fierce dragon can swallow a creature that is less than two-thirds of its size, actively store it temporarily, and then take it back into the monster space.

When the monster space is released again, spit out the swallowed souls.

However, please note that if the big fierce dragon does not actively store or does not take the monster back to the monster space!

The swallowed creatures will be digested within 1 hour!

When I heard that I could still do this, Watson couldn't help but say: "Sao ah..."

Watson looked at the two identical fierce dragons and communicated with them.

Um~ The one on the left is fierce, and the one on the right is fierce 2~ the stupidity of the province can't recognize it.

Watson looked at Kui Wo's eyes and pointed to the fierce one on the side: "The Hydra? A group of rats' eyes are empty. From now on, there is only one grave in the Hydra! That is the stomach of the monsters!"

Um... This is the Kui Wo, it's good to meet the SHIELD!However, what about my own task?

Waiting to go back and see if there is a good solution for the system~ I can't spit it out and kill it!

Waved their hands and let them sneak into the darkness. By the way, let the fierce squatting away.

After the fierce 1 in the dark temporarily stored the Kui Wo, they recovered 2 monsters.

Some things you know by yourself!

Watson, who looked back, looked at Polk's concern that had been slowed down: "Uncle Polk, are you okay?!"

"Cough · Keke! I am fine~ I am worried about the child, hahaha is old, if you don't know who wins when you are young! Hahaha~" Polk looked at his careless Huasheng and smiled.

"But · children! Your business! Anyone else knows!" Polk is a punk who has experienced countless lives and deaths. It is also a little scary to watch the two monsters.However, in the blink of an eye, I was worried about Watson.

"Don't worry, Uncle Polk, no one has seen them so far." Although the mouth said so, but Watson heart is very clear, I am afraid this place has been eye-catching by the SHIELD??

However, the province itself does not know where to find them, and now with such a BUG gold finger, he will not be afraid of the tail!

Killing the system of upgrading the soul, it is still convenient to find a way to have a 'legal killing certificate'~

"Well, boy, let's get out of here, or you will be worried about death, right, don't let Liya see them, she will be frightened!"

"No problem, Uncle Polk"

The uncle and the two rode on the locomotive to the double cheese - ah, Liya home.

···············

Washington, DC, SHIELD Headquarters

The highest level of defense in the office.

"Pierce, let's do it again next time..."

Looking at the figure that walked in quickly, Nick Fury didn't feel a frown.

"Coulson, you should knock on the door!"

"Sorry, sir, I think you should let you see this soon"

Coulsen, who made a low-level mistake, couldn't reflect on himself, and quickly walked over to put the documents on the table.

"Okay, Fury. Next time we are talking."

Pierce at the other end hangs up and picks up a small mobile phone: "It's me, Pierce, now I want to know what happened to Nick Fury! Immediately! Immediately!"

I hang up the phone without waiting for another response.

He knows that Coulson is a rare and comprehensive talent!An unusual thing must have happened!Will Coulson have such a reaction!Now, but the key period of planning, there must be no accident!

Nick Fury looked at the documents on the table and was silent for a while.

"Sir, this area has also detected energy reflections, although the level is not high, but it is not any kind of energy we have found so far, and the most similar energy reflection is the universe cube!"

Nick Fury took a deep breath.

"Colson, inform Natasha and Clinton to go to the conference room!"

"Good sir!" Looking at Collson, who immediately walked out of the door

"Wait! Call the second team and the fourth team to look at him! If you can! Go to his house and check it out! In addition, I want to see all of his information in the conference room!"

"Go to sir immediately!"

In the quiet office, Nick Fury stared at the picture in the file "I hope you are not a problem!"

The picture on the desk is awesome!And two big dragons with a length of 8 meters!


End file.
